The present invention relates to an acoustic attenuating liner. More particularly, the invention relates to an acoustic attenuating liner and a method of making such liner.
There is a great need for lightweight, durable, corrosion-resistant acoustic attenuators for aircraft in order to reduce noise pollution caused by jet engines.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an acoustic attenuating liner of simple structure which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to reduce the noise of a jet engine.
An object of the invention is to provide an acoustic attenuating liner which is lightweight, durable and corrosion-resistant.
Another object of the invention is to provide an acoustic attenuating liner which is suitable for use with all types of aircraft and engines.